


Frozen blood

by jajafilm



Series: Sweet Dreams [1]
Category: Dexter (TV)
Genre: Family, Frozen Blood, Ice Skating, Ice hall, Ice skates, Miami, Nightmares, Sibling Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-23 04:07:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10711860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jajafilm/pseuds/jajafilm
Summary: Even the heroes have nightmares.Debra Morgan has a nightmare. Debra, Brian, Dexter and Ice Skating...





	Frozen blood

#  Frozen blood

 

“I... I'm afraid,” Debra had confided to Brian, who was kneeling at her feet, tying her laces to ice skates. The boy grimaced at her and kissed her knee.

“Don't worry, my ice princess. You will see, that it will be great fun in the end,” he said cheery and helped her up. He led her with enthusiasm to the red ice, from which fog and cold came. For a person who has spent his entire life in hot Miami, this object seemed to be from another world. Debra's legs began to shake. Her throat gripped her anxiety, and if she could, she would run out of the ice hall out of the heat into the sunshine. However, her boyfriend was very happy, so she couldn’t disappoint him, so she entered on the ice.

“Don't worry, I believe in you!” Brian shouted with laughter and stuck treacherously into her, which led to that Morgan's skates began moving and she desperately screamed. She flew unwillingly on the red ice and she was pale of fears. Although she wasn't in a deadly situation, but for this poor girl, it was so scary. She would prefer to hunt criminals with her daddy, than this! But then the rescue came, someone caught her.

“I have you,” she heard the calm and familiar voice of her older brother.

“Oh God, I was so scared!” she confessed to him.


End file.
